


AQUAMARINE

by Ysabetwordsmith



Category: Sunshine Challenge - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25327195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysabetwordsmith/pseuds/Ysabetwordsmith
Summary: Waves make colors in the sea.
Kudos: 14
Collections: Sunshine Challenge





	AQUAMARINE

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Prompt 5 Blue of the Sunshine Challenge.

AQUAMARINE  
 _\-- an acrostic poem_

Across the ocean,  
Quivering whitecaps  
Undulate over the surface  
And tumble into the troughs,  
Making the waves break into  
Arabesques of bright blue.  
Rolling in the wind, falling  
Into the sand, the color  
Nibbles at the beach then  
Elopes into the distance.


End file.
